Eleven
by 6vparavoce
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando as vidas deles se cruzam em uma noite qualquer? - Fanfic em conjunto escrita para o Projeto Sala Precisa do Fórum 6v.
1. Eleven

**Eleven**

**

* * *

**

**Observações:** Nenhum desses personagens nos pertence, mas sim à J.K. e a quem ela cedeu os direitos. A nós, apenas diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**O que é?**

Eleven é a primeira fic nascida do Projeto Sala Precisa do Fórum 6v. É uma fic em conjunto, escrita por um grupo de autores usuários do fórum. Cada um no grupo de 11 autores pegou um personagem para escrever mediante um roteiro pré-definido, enquanto outros 3 autores foram escolhidos para dar rumo a história (Prólogo e os 2 capítulos finais).

Eles não tinham autorização de mostrar seus roteiros uns aos outros. Ou mesmo sabiam que estavam escrevendo uma fanfic em conjunto. Cada um escolheu seu personagem da lista disponível, alguns escolhendo no escuro.

Depois de tudo escrito, foi dito a eles que tudo era apenas uma fic em conjunto.

* * *

**Autores:**

**Prólogo** - **Giuli Miadi Black** - .net/~giulimiadiblack

**Personagem 01** – Sirius Black – **Lihhelsing** – .net/~liihhelsing

**Personagem 02** – Viktor Krum – **Phi** – .net/~xphi

**Personagem 03** – Bellatrix – **Deh Malfoy** - .net/~dehmalfoy

**Personagem 04** – Blaise Zabini – **Malu Chan** - .net/u/1234324/Malu_Chan

**Personagem 05** – Rabastan Lestrange – **Alex Oliver Lupin** - .net/u/586236/Alex_

**Personagem 06** – Ron Weasley – **Lise Steiner** - .net/~lisesteiner

**Personagem 07** – Zacharias Smith – **Karla** **Kollynew** - .net/~karlakollynew

**Personagem 08** – Fenrir Grayback – **Dark** **Sly** - .net/~darkksly

**Personagem 09** – Percy Weasley - **.cah.** - .net/u/949453/bedroomwall

**Personagem 10** – Pansy Parkinson – **Moony** – .net/~moonyj4m

**Personagem 11** – Neville – **Karen** – .net/~misablack

**Capitulo de ligação** – Rita Skeeter – **Agata Rdille** - .net/~agataridlle

**Final – shade** - .net/~shadeboy

* * *

**Boa leitura.**


	2. Prologo  Sorrow

**Fic:** Eleven

**Autora do Capítulo:** .net/~giulimiadiblack

* * *

**Prólogo - ****Sorrow**

**Giuli Miadi Black**

* * *

Tem gente que realmente acredita que a vida nunca nos dá um fardo maior do que nós podemos carregar. Eu, particularmente, acho que essas pessoas nunca ficaram sabendo da _minha_ vida.

Muitas vezes, de muitas formas, me disseram que eu tinha complexo de herói. Como se eu buscasse tudo isso, como se eu passasse por tudo aquilo só para conseguir os holofotes. Acho que ninguém nunca pensou no quanto eu _sofri_. Porque ser o centro das atenções machuca, e o preço que eu paguei por isso - por uma coisa que eu nem queria, em primeiro lugar - machucou muito mais.

Para mim, nunca bastou sofrer só por mim mesmo. Minha vida inteira, eu fui obrigado a sofrer pelos outros.

Por muito tempo, minha dor foi egoísta, e isso não a fazia nem um pouco menor. Era menos uma dor _pelos_ outros do que uma dor _por causa_ dos outros. Ou, mais precisamente, uma dor pela _falta_ dos outros. Por falta de alguém pra dizer que ia ficar tudo bem depois de um dia ruim na escola. Por falta de alguém pra explicar tudo o que crescer significava. Por falta de alguém pra fazer meu prato preferido no almoço de domingo.

Durante anos, eu achei que meu problema fosse não ter uma _família_. Eu não sabia que, de certa forma, isso me poupava de tantos tipos de sofrimento, que eu devia me sentir grato. E, mesmo quando entendi, eu preferi ignorar isso, porque achava que nada era pior que me sentir sozinho.

Mas com a proximidade vêm os laços, e os laços machucam. Sim, eles nos trazem alegrias, eu não posso negar isso, eu nunca deixei de enxergar isso, mas mesmo essas alegrias às vezes parecem tão pequenas.

Dizem que, com o tempo, são só elas que restam, e a dor passa.

Mas, de alguma forma, eu tenho certeza de que não vai passar. Não tão fácil. Não tão rápido. Eu tenho certeza de que cada momento feliz, cada plano, cada centelha de esperança, cada olhar que significava "eu estou aqui se você precisar", tudo só vai conseguir alimentar o outro tipo de dor, que é o que me consome, o que me machuca mais que a ausência, o que, dizem, vai acabar me enlouquecendo.

Cada vez que eu penso em como fui feliz, eu sinto que é minha culpa se agora tudo acabou.  
E então eu percebo que eu sou meu próprio dementador.


	3. Sirius  Alive

**Fic: **Eleven

**Autora do Capítulo:** .net/~liihhelsing

* * *

**Sirius Black - Alive**

**Lihhelsing**

* * *

Sirius Black respirou profundamente, o coração batendo acelerado no peito, a adrenalina pulsando por todo seu corpo. Ele se sentia mais vivo do que nunca.

"Emoções fortes," ele pensou. Respirando e inspirando. Suspirando para dentro de si toda aquela vida que o envolvia, tomava conta dele, o dominava como nada havia feito antes. Sua mãe sempre cuspira em sua cara o quanto ele era um traidor, a imagem dela enfiada numa moldura velha adorava gritar com ele, apenas lembrá-lo do quanto relapso ele era, de como tinha largado tudo para apanhar o nada com as mãos suadas de um esforço que ele não precisaria ter feito se tivesse seguido o caminho certo.

_Certo_, ele riu, pensando em quantas interpretações erradas se podia fazer daquela palavra. Cinco letras que eram capazes de destruir anos de esforço.

E com as mãos pesadas, cansadas de tentar segurar o mundo, ele se apoiou na poltrona surrada e azul, sua velha companheira de infância. E jurou tê-la ouvido dizer que já bastava, ele tinha feito esforço o suficiente por uma vida inteira; que deveria ficar em casa.

Ele ri de uma forma debochada, as covas em seu rosto se acentuam e uma súbita necessidade de sentar-se o domina.

"Você não é mais o mesmo, não é Padfoot?" Ele se sobressai com a voz cansada e familiar de Remus, que vai em sua direção e se senta no braço da poltrona.

"Nenhum de nós é." Outro suspiro e ele tenta se lembrar quando foi que ficou tão cansado. Ultimamente não fazia nada. _Corrigiu_. Ele nunca fez nada.

"Você sente falta dele? Digo, de James." Remus descansa uma das mãos no topo de sua cabeça. Sirius também não se lembrava exatamente quando ele e o amigo se reaproximaram. Voltaram a se tocar como não tocavam ninguém mais e Lupin sabia que era o único que podia fazer isso sem acertar as cicatrizes dele.

"Todos os dias, o tempo todo." Ele confessou numa meia voz quase inaudível que tornava sua dor praticamente palpável. Remus enrolou os dedos em uma das mechas de cabelo sujo e ensebado e sorriu tristemente. Partia-lhe o coração ver uma das pessoas que ele mais amou – e ainda amava – naquele estado de semi-vida.

"Eu também." Confessou Moony e foi a vez de Sirius esboçar um sorriso; durou menos de alguns segundos, mas Remus sabia o quanto aquilo significava no mundo de Sirius pós-James. Talvez não fosse necessariamente – e nem somente – pós o amigo, era tudo aquilo. Tudo que a vida de Sirius tinha se tornado depois que se formou em Hogwarts.

Remus tinha se acostumado a não ter nada, mas era difícil para Black virar as costas para todos os luxos que ele tinha em uma família de sangue puro e segurar tudo nas próprias mãos. De certa forma ele nutria admiração pelo amigo, que tinha tido todas as oportunidades de simplesmente desistir, mas nunca o fez de fato. E lá estava Sirius, beirando a desistência mais uma vez.

Sirius viu todos os caminhos se desdobrarem em novos e caminhos, e novas oportunidades e uma chance de ter tudo de volta. Ele poderia, afinal, ter voltado com o rabo entre as pernas quando bem entendesse. _Alguém_, se não sua mãe, teria compaixão por ele e o acolheria como se ele nunca tivesse sido um traidor. Mas não. Sirius ficou até o fim. E ele estava lá, afinal, contemplando sua vida restrita a casa da qual ele sempre fugiu, esperando o pior, vendo a esperança escorrer-lhe pelos dedos esqueléticos.

Remus duvidou que algum dia ele fosse ter feito uma escolha por saber que ela faria dele um herói. Ele sempre teve em mente o que queria da vida e faria tudo que fosse necessário para alcançá-la. Afinal, ele abriu mão de tudo apenas para seguir o caminho que _queria_, e evitou olhar para trás; evitou a nostalgia que todas as outras opções lhe davam e seguiu forte.

Afinal, foi ele que segurou James quando este perdeu os pais. E ele se segurou sozinho, além de agüentar a solidão e a culpa, quando James morreu. Anos depois, sentados em poltronas fofas e tomando chocolate quente, Remus e Sirius trocaram breves palavras sobre isso. E foi quando ele descobriu a falta que Prongs fazia na vida de Padfoot.

"Ainda temos um ao outro," continuou Remus, sentindo Sirius apertar-lhe a mão solta, concordando e mostrando o quanto ele precisava daquele apoio. "E você ainda tem o Harry."

"Se depender do mundo não o terei por muito mais tempo, Moony." Sua voz soava amarga, era carregada de dor e medo, como se Harry fosse seu próprio filho.

"Ele vai sair dessa, Sirius." Remus afagou os cabelos dele e deu tapinhas em suas costas, como se o consolasse. Ele absorveu o silêncio entre os dois sem perceber a inquietude do amigo e, finalmente, se levantou, andando a passos pesados até a porta.

Sirius Black implorava com seu olhar cansado e já quase inexpressivo que o amigo ficasse mais um pouco. Eles tinham trocado meia dúzia de palavras e ele sentia que havia tanto mais a ser dito. A verdade é que Remus estava deixado aquela porta, caminhando lentamente de costas para Sirius, sem perceber o que estava óbvio.

Padfoot ouviu a porta de sua casa no Largo Grimmauld bater e os passos de Lupin desaparecerem para a fria e melancólica Londres. E ele ouviu seus pensamentos e todas as coisas que ele tinha preferido não fazer em todos os seus anos de vida.

Sua mãe tinha razão, afinal. Sirius era um relapso e nunca tinha feito nada porque ele simplesmente tinha medo do que o mundo reservava para ele. Mas ainda havia chances de mudar. Ele sempre seguiu aquele caminho com um dos olhos fechados, como se não estivesse preparado para encarar tudo que lhe estava reservado. Ele realmente não estava preparado para arriscar perder alguma coisa, mas ele não poderia perder nada se tudo que ele tinha estava indo diretamente em direção ao vazio – era como se tudo que ainda lhe restava estivesse realmente buscando o fim.

Ele se levantou, sentindo os ossos de seu corpo estalarem, e ele estava novamente pronto para receber o peso daquela decisão. A descarga de adrenalina era talvez, maior do que a inicial, porque ele tinha escolhido seu caminho e estava, de fato, preparado e determinado a segui-lo.

"Eu é que talvez não saia dessa, Moony." E em questão de segundos Sirius era um grande cachorro preto que corria a toda velocidade em direção ao Ministério da Magia, mais precisamente em direção ao Departamento de Mistérios – quem sabe se ele fosse rápido pudesse alcançar Harry antes de todo mundo.

E com o vento batendo em seu corpo, a adrenalina, – o medo, a insegurança e uma pontinha de esperança – o faziam sentir-se mais vivo do que nunca. Talvez ele realmente pudesse compensar alguma coisa.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
